


Пешки

by efinie



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009), The Terminator (1984)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они - пешки в руках Судьбы... В руках Джона Коннора. Не то, чтобы была какая-то разница...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пешки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813497) by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Он теряет девственность в преклонном возрасте двадцати семи лет.

Она мягкая в его руках, вся будто состоящая из вздохов и легких просящих стонов, и так же невинна, как и остальные овцы... люди этого времени.

Так что он беспомощно механически входит и выходит из нее, захваченный плотным жаром ее влагалища. Когда он вообще может думать, то думает о том, как это странно, что он не может перестать трахать ее, несмотря на пародию, которую они создают.

— Прибыл сюда ради тебя! — выпаливает он, правда и ложь слиты воедино в неуверенном вскрике. Затем закрывает глаза и считает секунды, ожидая, когда кончит.

(Такая милая и довольная, она кончает первая, сжавшись вокруг него, словно желая сохранить навсегда).

Он думает, что, возможно, вообще не сможет кончить, и все это дерьмо будет впустую, но потом делает вид, что она — это Маркус, с переменчивыми карими глазами и гримасой улыбки, и кончает тяжело... Имя Маркуса заперто за тюремными решетками зубов как обещание, что никогда не было исполнено.

Слезы обжигают глаза впервые с тех пор, как Джон Коннор сказал ему много лет назад, как это все произойдет — нет, как все это произошло. Впервые с тех пор, как Маркус отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти этого чертова ублюдка, Кайл Риз не чувствует себя опустошенным и проклятым, мертвым внутри.

Он вздрагивает от оргазма на ее вздымающейся груди, а затем прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вниз по ее животу, слушая, как она хихикает, и думает, что, если бы встретил ее первой, то мог бы полюбить. Он задается вопросом, не любит ли ее, несмотря ни на что. По крайней мере, немного...

— Гори в аду, Джон Коннор, — бормочет он их еще не родившемуся ребенку, в то время как Сара гладит его по волосам...

**Author's Note:**

> Также как некое продолжение этого фика получился клип (Маркус/Кайл):  
> http://efinie.diary.ru/p208456858.htm


End file.
